inceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotel (dream)
The hotel was the second dream level in the heist on Robert Fischer's mind. It was constructed by Arthur. Description The hotel was designed by Ariadne with at least five floors, allowing the dreamers and projections to move between the floors via an elevator or emergency staircases. There are a number of hotel suites, notably room 528 being situated directly above room 491, each containing a bedroom and washroom. The hotel's main level also appears to have public washrooms for patrons. The hotel has a large lobby, which is overlooked by a bar. Events On the second level of the Fischer job, Cobb enacts a risky strategy to persuade Fischer accept the team members as his allies and suggest that Peter Browning cannot be trusted before descending deeper into Fischer's subconscious. To distract Fischer, Eames disguises himself as a blonde woman to distract Fischer and draw the attention of his subconscious security away by stealing his wallet, before Cobb approaches Fischer as "Mr. Charles", a supposed projection of Fischer's who exists to protect him from extraction. As Cobb attempts to persuade Fischer into accepting him as a projection by revealing that Fischer is dreaming, Arthur (the dreamer) and Ariadne notice the immediate effects of Fischer's subconscious reacting to knowledge that he is dreaming. They move to set the charges in room 491 to prepare for the kick, such that the dreamers in the room above (room 528) will fall when Arthur detonates the charges when Yusuf drives the van off a bridge in the first level. Cobb succeeds in convincing Fischer that he is an ally and the rest of the team meet them in room 528, where a projection of Peter Browning appears, conjured by Fischer as part of his growing distrust towards him and increasing belief that his father, Maurice had wanted something different for him. Fischer and the team enter another dream level, while Arthur remains behind to defend them from Fischer's projections. Though Arthur manages to draw away the projections, he realizes that Yusuf, driving in the van in the first level, is setting off the kick too soon. His dream loses gravity as the van in the first level is in freefall, forcing Arthur to create a new kick that will synchronize it with the van hitting the water. Improvising, he manages to carry the sleeping team members using telephone wires into an elevator and sets the explosive charges in outside elevator car. As the van hits the water in the first level, Arthur detonates the charges, propelling the car upward to create gravity and cause the sleepers to fall and wake from the third level when the car moved down again, and synch up so that they wake in the first level. Gallery File:Arthur fighting a projection.png|Arthur fighting a projection File:Cobb using the Mr. Charles tactic.png|Cobb employing the Mr. Charles tactic File:The hotel lobby.png|The hotel lobby File:Arthur setting explosive charges in 491.png|Arthur and Ariadne setting charges in room 491 File:The team preparing to enter 528.png|The team preparing to enter room 528 File:Arthur using phone wires.png|Arthur using phone wires to guide the team into the hotel elevator References es:El Hotel (sueño) Category:Levels of the Fischer Inception Job Category:Places